


losing all my vision, religion (get a little high)

by seikou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: However, Jung Yoonoh and Seo Youngho is forcing him to make a fourth category; the persistent.(or alternatively: thecamboy!taeyongau)





	losing all my vision, religion (get a little high)

**Author's Note:**

> this won't make any sense if you are not following [**this**](https://twitter.com/sejkou/status/991359002310307847) au on twitter :3

Galas are fun; only because Taeyong gets to observe people while he leans on the wall with a flute of champagne held in his hand. There are so many types of people out there and Taeyong likes to sort them out in three categories: useful, useless, has potential.

Useful people are mostly for Ten. Sometimes, Taeyong helps Ten make connections with important people because Taeyong is what attracts them. _He_ attracts them and he uses them for his and his best friend’s benefits. They love him, especially the old women who are weak for pretty boys who can flirt his way into their pockets. They love him even more when Taeyong tilts his head, smiles sweetly at them and slides them his business card that has his website on it. They love him.

(Taeyong hates them. Taeyong hates when they look at him like he’s the scum of earth yet they touch him anyways; brush their fingers against his arm or reach out and touch the side of his neck like they’re entitled to do it. Taeyong hates them but— but it’s _business_. Ten always tells him that he doesn’t have to do it; doesn’t have to sacrifice himself but Taeyong wants to. It’s the only thing he can do to repay everything Ten has done for him.)

The useless people are what amuses Taeyong the most. They try to talk to him, those old fools that says he’s pretty, slurring words with breaths who smells like alcohol. Taeyong entertains them because he’s a polite person but when they start asking him too personal things, like his job that they call _prostitution_ , all Taeyong wants to do is punch them with all his might. They’re useless. He doesn’t need them.

(Taeyong has the habit of dancing the whole night through when things like those happens. When people tells him he’s nothing but a _whore_ who flaunts his filthy body to anyone who asks. They’re wrong and so he’s always mad— _angry_ and he vents out by dancing until the sun comes up or until he passes out and Ten or Yuta is there to carry him back to his room in Ten’s apartment.)

People that has potential are ones that Taeyong doesn’t trust. They’re nice to him, doesn’t seem to have any bad intention, shakes his hands appropriately, smiles at him kindly. He doesn’t trust any of them because his family has fallen for such tricks. Look at him now. Potential people are the ones Taeyong gathers intel of, talks to them sweetly, asks them about their business kindly, unravels their personality slowly but surely. At the end of the night, most of them are _useless_ to him.

(Trust issues, Ten has told him. When he’s told Ten about his three categories, Ten has laughed and has kissed his lips indulgently. Taeyong tells him his reasons and Ten accuses him of having _trust issues_ as if Taeyong doesn’t know it. Taeyong trusts Yuta and Ten and Sicheng only. _Potential_ people are untrustworthy; two faced assholes who will talk shit about you behind your back. Taeyong doesn’t like them.)

Taeyong only has three categories; useful, useless, has potential. Two if he’s being prissy and one if he’s pissed.

However, Jung Yoonoh and Seo Youngho is forcing him to make a fourth category; the persistent.

Galas are fun and Taeyong is still on his first glass of champagne, leaning on the wall while observing people, putting them in three categories. When the clock strikes eight o’clock in the evening, Taeyong comes face to face with Jung Yoonoh and Seo Youngho.

There’s a ringing in his ear, the sound something akin to his heart beating wildly or his rationality jumping out of the window. Taeyong wants to walk away, run or sprint— but he doesn’t. He _can’t_. It’s not possible when two hopeful eyes are looking at him with smiles that are slowly becoming more nervous.

"Hello," Jung Yoonoh or Jaehyun, his alias as a model, says, smiling. His dimples are showing and they’re _deep_. Taeyong becomes just a little bit endeared.

Taeyong continues to stare, unable to speak. He’s embarrassed and shy and— he doesn’t know. These two has seen him _naked_ and has given him _gifts_ that he’s _worn_ so willingly. He wants a hole to open up under him and take him away from there.

Nothing of the sort happens.

Youngho offers an easy grin, says, "Hi, Taeyong."

"Uhm," Taeyong says, shifts on his place. The suit he’s wearing is suffocating. It’s suddenly _so fucking warm_.

Taeyong studies the two. They’re— a sight to behold. One is wearing a perfectly tailored three piece in navy colour with his hair artfully styled so that it frames his handsome face attractively. Jung Yoonoh is indeed a model. He’s made to wear clothes, body perfect for high fashion. Taeyong is mesmerised, cheeks heating up as he looks the man from head to toe then back only to meet Yoonoh’s eyes. There’s a smirk on Yoonoh’s lips when Taeyong quickly looks away, cheeks turning even a deeper red.

Seo Youngho lets out a laugh when Taeyong shuffles and his flute of champagne slushes just a bit. Taeyong doesn’t want to look at him because he knows— _he just fucking knows_ he’ll ogle the guy like he hasn’t seen an attractive person in his entire twenty two years of life. He tries to not look at Youngho, even when the other says,

"It’s nice to finally see you in person."

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut for a brief moment before he breathes in deeply and turns to Youngho. He looks at him, allows his eyes to examine the man quickly. Of course something sidetracks him; like the way Youngho’s tie sits pristinely against his shirt or how said shirt shows off Youngho’s well defined chest or how the black pants fits Youngho’s thighs snugly. _Of course_ Taeyong ogles him and he feels bad for it. Just a bit.

Because he can feel their eyes on him. They’re taking him in like every person that has seen him that evening. But their stares are different; it’s appraising, contemplative, more on examining Taeyong than leering at him.

Stomach filling with butterflies, Taeyong meets their eyes, one by one, he turns to them, forcing a small smile on his lips.

He says, "I guess."

Yoonoh starts nibbling on his lips, looking nervous, "Are you enjoying the party?"

Taeyong tilts his head, blinks his wide eyes at them the way he knows people likes, especially Ten. He makes sure to bare his throat, the expanse of his slightly tanned skin.

"You’re asking me if I enjoy all these people undressing me with their eyes?" Taeyong pretends to be offended, lips turning into a small frown.

Yoonoh sputters and Youngho stares at Taeyong. The both of them are _really_ something. Taeyong has to hand it to their parents, they are pretty fucking attractive and Taeyong doesn’t _understand_ why they’re trying to _woo_ him. Surely, they could find a better person to be in _that_ kind of relationship with them?

"I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to—"

"Jae," Youngho says, voice light, still staring at Taeyong. Taeyong stands his ground, meeting Youngho’s eyes. This is a test. He’ll consider them if they pass, they’ll leave him alone if they fail.

(Taeyong is crossing his fingers and praying to all the deities up there that they’ll pass. _He wants them_.)

Yoonoh—because Taeyong refuses to call him Jaehyun until offered to—closes his mouth with a click and stares at Youngho with questioning puppy eyes. Taeyong observes their interaction. They’re cute.

(Taeyong backtracks, ask himself: _do they really want me?_ )

"He’s kidding," Youngho says, more a question towards Taeyong. "Right?"

Taeyong moves the hand that’s holding the champagne flute and hands the glass to Youngho. Youngho takes it suspiciously and Taeyong smiles to himself. His fingers are sticky with the bits of champagne he’s slushed earlier. It’s disgusting. He endures it.

"I am," Taeyong says, now with a soft smile on his face. "I couldn’t resist," he giggles, clean hand coming up to cover the front of his mouth.

Yoonoh whines and reaches out to poke Taeyong’s side. Taeyong jumps a bit, ticklish.

"Don’t do that to me," Yoonoh pouts, leans a bit closer towards Taeyong. "I thought I fucked it up."

Taeyong giggles again, taps a finger on his plump lips. He knows they’re following his every move. After all, he’s moving in a way that would entice them. It’s a game.

"Not sorry," Taeyong shrugs, grinning. "It was fun."

Youngho snorts, swirls Taeyong’s—now his—glass of champagne before downing it in one go. "You’re mischievous."

"Problem?"

Youngho shakes his head, mirrored by Yoonoh. "No, it’s cute."

"I’m cute?" Taeyong has heard it all, yet— yet he wants to hear it from them. Wants to hear them call him pet names that normally would make him cringe if it were other people.

"You are," Yoonoh beams. "You’re really, really, cute."

Youngho nods, adds, "And beautiful. Your pink hair really fits you."

Taeyong feels his cheeks heat up along with his neck. It’s another thing to be told that he’s beautiful by people he’s not attracted to and it’s another thing to hear those words from the two people he’s _really fucking_ attracted to.

Taeyong is just a bit turned on. _Fuck_.

"W—Well," Taeyong stutters, clears his throat and continues, "Thank you." The words are softly spoken, like how Taeyong normally is when he’s not on guard. He adds, "You two are handsome too."

"Thank you," Youngho says and puts the glass on the tray a passing waiter is holding.

"Thanks," Yoonoh adds, just a bit shy. They both are, Taeyong can see that but they’re really going for it. _For him_.

"Do you want to dance?" Yoonoh suddenly asks and Taeyong is suddenly aware of everyone.

People are watching them, whispering, _gossiping_. Some are dancing, some doesn’t care. Taeyong needs a breather.

He offers an apologetic smile at Yoonoh, “Rain check on that? I have to wash my hands— uhm—"

"We know," Youngho says. "The mysophobia? It’s on your website. Do you want— well, do you want us to come with you?"

Taeyong furrows his brows at the suggestion, looking at the two men whose hopeful eyes are trained on him.

"Or not," Yoonoh quickly adds. "We can definitely wait…"

In a moment of recklessness and bravery, Taeyong nods at them, says, "Come on," before he turns around and leads them to the bathroom.

***

Pristine; clean, sweet, perfect bathroom for such activities, Taeyong thinks as he shuffles backwards, hits the wall and lets out a whoosh of air.

Youngho is caging him against the wall, arms softly gripping his hips. "You’re so perfect," he says, mouth almost touching Taeyong’s own.

Taeyong clutches the lapels of Youngho’s suit, crinkling them, _ruining them_. He basks in it.

"Thank you," Taeyong breathes out, pulls Youngho closer. "Youngho—"

"Johnny," Yoonoh says. He’s leaning on a toilet door, the one closest to the main entrance, watching both Youngho and Taeyong intently. He’s standing so relaxed with arms crossed in front of his chest that Taeyong almost doubts his attraction to Taeyong. Shouldn’t he come here, closer, with them? But one glance in front of Yoonoh’s jeans is all Taeyong needs to affirm the other’s interest. Yoonoh doesn’t hide the obvious bulge in front of his pants, he wears it proudly and Taeyong is just a bit more turned on.

Taeyong looks at him, lips parted, and all he can think of is pulling down Yoonoh’s pants and swallowing his cock down his throat.

He breathes out, "W—What?"

Yoonoh bites his lips, dark eyes following every move that Taeyong and Youngho makes. "Johnny. Call him Johnny. He prefers that. Or daddy. He _more_ than prefers that."

Youngho makes a choking noise, almost sputtering. Taeyong looks at him and he’s blushing, red tinting his cheeks. It’s adorable.

Taeyong cocks his head, widens his eyes, murmurs, "Johnny?"

Johnny seems to breathe out a sigh of relief and Yoonoh laughs. Taeyong prefers the _other_ one but it’s not the right time for that. So he opts for whispering the name Ten has introduced to him, not the one he has read on _Naver_.

"Yeah," Johnny whispers back, lips finally brushing Taeyong’s own. "That’s me."

Taeyong makes a soft noise, almost a whine, when Johnny doesn’t kiss him fully. Just lips touching lips. Nothing more. It’s _frustrating_.

"Johnny," Taeyong repeats, breathes the name out like a prayer. "I want—"

"Kiss him, _hyung_ ," Yoonoh says, this time his voice is closer. "I want to hear his moans."

Taeyong actually moans at that, fingers gripping Johnny’s suit tighter. " _Yes_."

Finally, Johnny presses his lips to Taeyong’s own and it starts soft, gentle, sweet— and escalates so fast Taeyong is left breathless. Johnny kisses him hard, lips perfectly moulding against his own and tongue licking on the inside of his mouth. It’s hot, it’s _wet_ , it’s arousing. Taeyong can feel himself getting harder, cock straining against his underwear.

It’s maddening.

He kisses Johnny back just as hard and fierce. His tongue curls around Johnny’s own, swapping saliva and making a mess and it’s _so good_ , Taeyong is forced to buck his hips towards Johnny’s. Johnny nibbles on his lower lip, biting the wet flesh before kissing Taeyong hard again, tongue mapping the inside of Taeyong’s mouth, not even giving Taeyong the time to breathe.

Taeyong is so fucking hard he doesn’t even care that he’s just met this guy— _these guys_. He doesn’t care that he’s in a fancy bathroom with two of the most attractive guys he’s seen in his life.

He wants their cocks; in his mouth, inside him, on his hands.

" _Fuck,_ " Johnny smacks a loud kiss on Taeyong’s lips, tongue licking the spit trailing down the side of Taeyong’s chin. "You’re so hot."

Taeyong breathes in, out, swallows audibly and squirms on Johnny’s hold. He wants more— _more_.

"He’s so pretty," Yoonoh says and Taeyong jerks because it’s spoken so close, against his ears. "You’re so pretty, you know that?"

Taeyong turns his head, blinks desire filled eyes towards Yoonoh. The other is now beside him, leaning on the wall. Taeyong squirms and Yoonoh takes that chance to move him, slips behind him like it’s _nothing_. Taeyong’s body trembles and his cock twitches at the mere fact he’s now sandwiched in between Yoonoh and Johnny. _Fuck_.

Mind falling in a haze, he opens his mouth to reply to Yoonoh’s question or compliment, then snaps it close immediately as Johnny licks a stripe of skin on his neck and biting the limited skin that he can reach.

"He knows," Johnny whispers on Taeyong’s skin. His hand is kneading Taeyong’s thighs and it’s making Taeyong feel dizzy. Another pair of hands lands on his hips, rubbing and massaging him through the layers of his clothes. Taeyong squirms and whimpers. It’s too much; it’s too little.

" _Please_ ," Taeyong whines, nails scratching Johnny’s suit jacket. "It’s—"

"You want more, baby?" Yoonoh asks while unbuckling Taeyong’s belt.

Taeyong nods vigorously, presses his lips on the closest skin he can reach which is Johnny’s neck and stays there, breathing in and out, trying to calm his wildly beating heart but also wanting to be comforted by Johnny’s natural scent.

"Jae," Johnny says while rubbing the back of Taeyong’s neck softly. "Careful."

Taeyong can feel Yoonoh pause, nod then continue tugging Taeyong’s pants down. There are simultaneous sharp intakes of breath when Taeyong’s pants falls down past his ass.

"Oh my _fuck_ ," Yoonoh groans, plants his hands on Taeyong’s legs and clutches so tightly that Taeyong moans in pain. "Sorry, baby. But— _fuck_."

"Seriously?" Johnny whispers, sounding so breathy that it’s almost inaudible. "Taeyong," Johnny picks Taeyong’s head from his neck, fingers clutching his hair tightly. It’s just a tad bit painful and Taeyong is all the more hard, cock leaking pre-come on his underwear.

"Hey," Yoonoh moves his hands up while his tongue traces Taeyong’s ears. "Do you wear this normally?"

 _This_ is the black lace panties— _underwear_ that Taeyong has decided to wear. Sometimes, when Taeyong feels like going a mile further with being daring, he wears things like panties, panty hose, corset— _anything_ that makes him feel in control of himself, of his situation. It grounds him, and both the fear and excitement that it brings him is indescribable. He loves it.

"N—no," Taeyong shakes his head, stares at Johnny pleadingly, pout on his lips.

Johnny stares at him and Taeyong licks his lips and Johnny _groans_ , pulls Taeyong into a short but hard bruising kiss before pulling back, breaths coming out heavy.

Yoonoh curses behind him, trails his fingers up; from Taeyong’s supple thighs to the edge of his panties, fingering the soft fabric that sits perfectly on Taeyong’s ass and compliments his skin perfectly.

"So _soft_ ," Yoonoh says, presses a kiss on Taeyong’s neck when Taeyong tilts his head to the side, allowing Johnny to bare his neck to Yoonoh. "So pretty, baby."

"Yes, doll," Johnny adds and Taeyong’s breath hitches at the nickname. Johnny catches it in the midst of his desire filled brain. "You like that?" He asks and Taeyong hesitates for a bit. "Do you?" Johnny asks more firmly and Taeyong whimpers, jerks from Yoonoh’s warm touches because _fuck_ , this is too much.

In the end, when Johnny is sucking a small bruise under Taeyong’s jaw and Yoonoh is swiping pre-come from the tip of his cock that’s peeking over the panties, Taeyong relents. He does it by bucking his hips against Yoonoh’s fingers and wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck while chanting,

"Yes, yes, yes." He presses a sloppy kiss on Johnny’s lips and Johnny lets him, encourages him. "I do. Yes."

"That’s right," Yoonoh says, fingers circling the head of Taeyong’s cock, moving in short pumps. "You’re going to be a good boy, right?"

"Yes, yes," Taeyong nods, squirms and reaches out for _something_. He doesn’t know. He feels frantic with want. He feels like he’s drowning in Yoonoh’s and Johnny’s presence.

"Jae," Johnny says. "Let him come."

Yoonoh—Jaehyun, Yoonoh, Jaehyun? Taeyong can’t keep up—lets out a kind of giggle that’s cute or sweet but it contradicts his actions. When he laughs, he dips his hands down Taeyong’s panties and circles his cock fully with his soft hands. He pumps Taeyong’s cock in a fast pace that all Taeyong can do is pull Johnny closer and moan and whimper on Johnny’s neck.

He’s so high strung, so frustrated, so aroused, _so fucking hard_ that he can feel his orgasm coming already. Johnny is whispering filthy things on his ears, making Taeyong squirm and fuck up on Yoonoh’s hands. It’s _yes, doll. come on, be a good baby boy for us._ and _such a pretty cock, you’re gonna come for us, yeah?_ and _i bet you’re imagining our cocks inside you. do you want us both together? seems like you need more than one cock inside your tight ass to satisfy you, hm?_

Taeyong listens to Johnny’s deep voice and focuses on Yoonoh’s hot touch and it’s so sudden, his orgasm crashing in on him, making his body tense before shivering in both Johnny’s and Yoonoh’s arms while his cock spurts white come on expensive suits and pants.

It takes him some time to come down and when he does, there are lips pressing kisses all over his face, his neck. It’s— it’s _perhaps_ everything that Taeyong has ever wanted and always looked for for a partner— and now he’s getting _two_.

It’s a bit overwhelming but also flattering. A little bit scary. But more arousing. All those mixed emotions boiled together into Taeyong’s still flushed body covered in sweat.

"The prettiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen," Yoonoh says, sounding in awe. "Wow."

"I could come just from your moans," Johnny adds, plants a kiss on the corner of Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong is not having any of that however. He grabs Johnny’s cheeks and kisses him fully on the lips. It’s quick, short, just wanting to feel Johnny’s lips again.

"Why am I always forgotten?" Yoonoh whines playfully, hands still kneading Taeyong’s bare thighs and ass and anything his hands can reach.

Taeyong turns to him, licks his swollen red lips and whispers, "Sorry. Uhm, Yoonoh—"

"Jaehyun," Yoonoh— _Jaehyun_ —says, a frown on his face. "I’m Jaehyun, he’s Johnny."

Taeyong blinks at him, nibbles on his lower lip and nods, "Okay… Jaehyun-ah…"

Jaehyun grins at him, all giddy like, dimples on display. Taeyong’s weak knees becomes even more weak at the sight of the beautiful dimples decorating Jaehyun’s cheeks.

"You can kiss me… you know," Taeyong says, licks his lips again because he knows Jaehyun is staring at his lips and it’s an open invitation. _Do it, do it. Please_.

Jaehyun does it, kisses him on the lips all slow-like, tilting his head to the side to slot their lips perfectly. He traces his tongue on Taeyong’s bottom lip and Taeyong opens his mouth, welcomes Jaehyun’s tongue inside his warm mouth and tangles his tongue with Jaehyun’s wet one.

 _Hot, wet, filthy_. Taeyong wants it, lives for it.

Taeyong would have asked for more kisses, maybe suck Johnny’s dick while giving Jaehyun a hand job but there’s a knock on the door. The three of them freezes for a beat, holding their breaths.

"Taeyong."

 _Fuck_.

"T—Ten?" Taeyong stutters, squirms in between Johnny and Jaehyun.

"I know you’re there with those two hooligans. Playtime is over." Ten says firmly before the lock turns and the door opens.

Sometimes, people forgets how powerful and persuasive Ten really is. Especially when it comes to Taeyong.

When Ten sees Taeyong in between the two men, he frowns, glares at them, gives them a fake smile all the while checking if Taeyong is hurt because Ten has always been protective.

Taeyong smiles at him shakily, takes a step towards him before almost tripping on his pants. Ten hisses, strides the three short steps towards Taeyong and pulls the other close to his chest.

"You," he says, fingers pointing at Johnny and Jaehyun. "Better sleep with one eye open."

And with those parting words, Ten quickly fixes Taeyong with the dexterity of a professional designer before literally dragging the other out of the bathroom, leaving Jaehyun and Johnny there, looking dumbfounded with their cocks still hard and aching.

"Well—"

" _Shit_."

They look at each other, rolls their eyes and meets in the middle, lips connecting. Well, there’s an advantage of being a threesome. When one is down, there’s two more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> ohp. how did i end up here. jobless culture smh anygays,,, idk what to say. rip i hope i did some justice to ot3 :( don't worry! there WILL be more jaeyong in this au. im still building the world so,,, yeah! to see what happens next, go back to the twitter au thread :3 xoxo
> 
> pls support my broke ass by commenting and things like that. thank you <3


End file.
